fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Travis Flint
' Travis Flint ( ''Toravu~isufurinto トラヴィスフリント) ' is a Mage and he is another new member of Dragon Gunfire he strives to become stronger and become the number one fire mage. He is know as Magma Man because of his mastery of manipulation of Lava Magic. He joins Vant Seas in the Dragon Gunfire guild so he can perfect his fighting style and his magical power. Personality Personality and Traits Travis is literally a hot head. He love to have a good fight and he want fight as many people as he can. This does lead to his downfall as he always challenge people he can't win against. Travis also love to participate in tournaments to improve his skills. Relationship Vant Seas - Travis's rival and fighting companion. Oliver Ore - Travis's second rival. Weapon of Choice Weapon Style Lances/staffs/Spear= Lava Magic Lachrima Lance |-| Bow/Slingshot/Guns/other= Lava Lacrima Ball |-| Claws/gauntlets/Fist= Lava Magic Lachrima Bracelet Lava Magic Gauntlet Magma Shooter- Travis uses his Lava-Make Magic Ball for long distance attacks. Beginner= Volcanic Strike Lava Shot |-| Advanced= Magma Volley Lava Slingshot |-| Master= Super Volcano Striker Eruption Bomber |-| Lava Lancer Beginner= Lava Javelin |-| Advanced= |-| Master= |-| Combos Chains Attacks Lava-make: Spikes + Lava-make: Spikes + Lava-make: Spikes + Lava-make: Spikes +Lava-make: Spikes = Spikes of Magma. Fighting Style Move List Magma Eraser - a fighting style that uses trapping tatics on the opponent with lava and then wipes them out with a finisher attack. Beginner= Lava Fist Lava Roundhouse |-| Advanced= Lava Storm Lava Viper |-| Master= Magma Overflow Volcanic Heart |-| Team Attack Team Combo 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| Final Attack= |-| Support Attack= |-| Area Strike= |-| 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| Final Attack= |-| Support Attack= |-| Area Strike= |-| 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| Final Attack= |-| Support Attack= |-| Area Strike= |-| Appearance Travis is a lean, muscular young man with reddish orange hair and yellow eyes. He wears open a red short sleeve shirt with fire marks that expose his muscular build and a scar that located on his chest. He wears a blue pants with ruby pads on his his knees and he wears long black boots with metal pads on the boots. His wears two long black fingerless gloves. quotes * ( to Vant Seas) '' "so you are a water-make mage huh? Nice. I'm a lava-make mage, Travis Flint. "- * ( to Jessica Gem) '' " Crystal-make magic? Now that's a pretty cool magic! Wanna fight me to see which is stronger? "''- Travis said as he gets ready to fight. * ( to Sandy Evans) '' " hey. Wanna spar?" ''- Travis said to ' Sandy Evans.' Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = chapter 1: boy of the volcanoes History Travis Flint is a Lava-Make mage from Magma Island , an island with a powerful volcano at the center of the island. Magic & Abilities Combat Capabilities * Lava-Make: Lava Disc ' (溶岩ディスク ''Yōgan disuku)- Travis creates disc made of lava and throws them at the target. Light and easy to use. * ' Lava-Make: Lava Disc Barrage ' ( 溶岩ディスク弾幕 Yōgan disuku danmaku)- Travis creates more lava disc and throws it at the target. * ''' Lava-Make: Lava Arrows(溶岩矢印 Yōgan yajirushi) Travis creates a bow out of lava and fires 1-5 shots. * ' Lava-Make: Lava Arrows Barrage '(溶岩メイク：溶岩アローズ弾幕 Yōgan meiku: Yōgan arōzu danmaku )- An enhanced version of Lava-Make: Lava Arrows. Travis fires 5-10 shots of lava at the opponent. * Lava-Make: Lava Cannon * Lava-Make: Super Lava Cannon * Lava-Make: Lava Shield * Lava-Make: Triple Dragons * Lava-Make: Super Triple Dragon Strike * Lava-Make: Clone * ' Lava-Make: Lava Fist'(溶岩メイク：溶岩拳 Yōgan meiku: Yōgan ken)- Travis creates swirls of lava around his fist to attack as the impact can burn the opponent. * ' Lava-Make: Lava Fist Barrage '(溶岩メイク：溶岩拳弾幕 Yōgan meiku: Yōgan ken danmaku)- Travis creates more lava around his fist and attacks the foe with more force. * Lava-Make: Eruption(溶岩メイク：噴火 Yōgan meiku: Funka) * Lava-Make: Eruption Barrage(溶岩メイク：噴火弾幕 Yōgan meiku: Funka danmaku) Advance Spells * ' Lava-Make: Super Lava Disc Barrage' (スーパー溶岩ディスク弾幕 Sūpā yōgan disuku danmaku) * Lava-Make: Super Lava Arrows Barrage (溶岩メイク：スーパー溶岩アローズ弾幕 Yōgan meiku: Sūpā yōgan arōzu danmaku) * Lava-Make: Super Eruption Barrage(溶岩メイク：スーパー噴火弾幕 Yōgan meiku: Sūpā funka danmaku) * ' Lava-Make: Super Lava Fist Barrage '(溶岩メイク：スーパー溶岩拳弾幕 Yōgan meiku: Sūpā yōgan ken danmaku) Trivia Did you Travis means to cross over? Notes Stats * ' Intelligence'- 6/10 * Attack-10/10 * Speed-6/10 * Defense-9/10 * Endurance- 8/10 * Magic-9/10 * Range-10/10 * Destruction-10/10